


Bullets Over the Bayou [Art]

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Conspiracy, Corruption, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Guns, Internal Conflict, Louisiana, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Period-Typical Homophobia, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: Everyone wants Castiel Novak to quit the force, including Castiel. But he stays on despite the toxic work environment he’s surrounded by. Still believing he can do some good despite the many lines of red tape impeding him. Luckily, a pair of scissors by the name of Dean Winchester drops into his hands, and he finally feels like he can do some good.Dean Winchester thought he would be in New Orleans for a day or two. Identify the body of his deadbeat father and then move on. No one knows he’s here. His mother and brother are blissfully unaware of the danger his father roped him into. With a parting gift of a journal, delivered to him the same day he received word about his father, Dean has become the target of a group of people who want him dead. The same people who killed his father.Racing against the clock, can Dean and Castiel figure out what is so important about John Winchester’s journal that someone would kill for it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2020





	Bullets Over the Bayou [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> This was... a rollercoaster! The original artist I was working with had to drop out but I'm so glad I got to work with  
> [Mattzerella-Sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks)! The story they've written is absolutely phenomenal!!


End file.
